


Im not leaving you like this

by fr0gg1ef4g



Series: Haikyuu shitty vent fics [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fr0gg1ef4g/pseuds/fr0gg1ef4g
Summary: Sugawara goes over to his boyfriend's house unannounced and finds Oikawa having a panic attack because he feels like he isn't good enough for his lover.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Haikyuu shitty vent fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105844
Kudos: 26





	Im not leaving you like this

**Author's Note:**

> people are actually reading my stories??? thank you so much lol. I expected to get like no hits on anything but I'm doing surprisingly well??

"Oikawa I'm here" Sugawara yelled through his boyfriend's home as he walked up the stairs. No response? that's odd he usually always gives some sign of acknowledgment. Suga finally got up the stairs and opened the door to see his lover curled up in a tight ball on his bed, was he shaking?

"Oikawa?" Suga said in a concerned tone, walking up to the man and placing his hand on his shoulder to attempt to turn the boy towards him to see his face to make sure he was okay. "Leave me alone" the taller, balled up man half-muffled half-sobbed out. Suga obviously didn't leave, he sat down on the corner of the bed next to his distressed lover, who turned to face him. "Leave me alone I said what the fuck don't you get about that, I just want to be alone" he yelled out, shaking and turning his head into the pillow with that last part. "Baby you are very clearly not okay right now, I'm not going to leave you, I'm here to make you feel better" Suga responded with hesitation, taken aback by the sudden outburst from his boyfriend. Suga then pushed the rest of his body onto the bed and pulled a nearby blanket around the two who were now cuddling. Tooru tried to resist and push the shorter man away from himself, but he was too weak to succeed. Suga held the man close in an effort to help stop his shaking, which only slightly worked, Oikawa now shaking in his embrace.

"We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, just let me be here for you" Suga mumbled into his back, pressing a soft kiss to Oikawa's neck, they laid like this for a while, in comfortable silence as Toorus breaking became normal and he stopped shaking as much. Oikawa then turned around to face Sugawara, he sniffled slightly and then moved closer, putting his head under the shorter's head, "do you still love me" Oikawa mumbled into Suga's chest. Suga pulled back a bit and places his hands onto the sides of Oikawa's face, "baby of course I still love you, you mean the world to me I could never not love you" suga said running his hands along the boy beneath him's the soft face, who looked down in response. "sorry I just felt like I haven't been good enough for you lately and I got worried" Oikawa said slightly laughing to himself for how dumb he sounded. 

"you'll always be enough for me, I love you"

"I love you too" 

and with that, they stayed there, cuddled for hours until they fell asleep, comfortable with the warm love of each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> lol this was shit and short sorry but it could have been worse, kudos are always appreciated <33


End file.
